User blog:Dragonmasterxyz/Xros Revolution Verses (My Additions)
So this blog will explain my side of things with Xros Revolution, from characters-plot points. It will explain the inner workings of my mind when doing this. This will also go into detail of my character ratings and such. What is Xros Revolution? Xros Revolution is a combination of multiple stories under a single infinitely expanding Multiverse. Think of it being a type of Masadaverse, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or Image Comics. This is a project that is the work of two people. Me and Luxardel. However, here I will only discuss my verses. Each story focuses on a large cast of characters usually around the ages 12-25. Now the media of Xros Revolution is Video Games and maybe Anime(Who knows what the future holds?). As such there are characters who are written with Game interactions in mind. Male Characters Now one thing I noticed with my work is that the number of male characters usually outweighs the female cast. Also the male character usually follow a trend. They are usually quite friendly and tend to be respectful of the opposite sex. They usually each have their own groups of friends, but they still all care about their allies. One common trope for males is that they are usually not willing to outright hit a girl unless they absolutely need to. One nice fact is that it is easier for me to design and characterize male characters, hence why the number of males outweigh the females. Female Characters Females usually end up being the true powerhouses of the series. The girls of a certain protagonist group usually end up controlling the wide variety of male characters. This is because females play the role of order in a weird hilarious type of way. Most of time alongside a major powerful male protagonist is an even stronger female protagonist. The females of Xros Revolution are of the "Independent and Strong-Willed" variety. While there may be shy and quiet girls, they are still not the type to give in to their enemies and usually stand their ground. Females as a whole are harder for me to draw and characterize for some reason. This usually leads me to have less of them. Character Personalities My characters are made to be pretty enjoyable. For me, characterization, development and likability is extremely important. The characters are usually teens with some in their 20's or higher. This way the characters can go through a lot of development and are more subject to change. You can see them mature and such. The characters are also extremely self-aware about their situation and tend to poke fun at their lives and genre as a whole. The characters can also be labeled as kinda....random. Xros Revolution characters, while serious are also kinda gag-like. When they are not in a serious situation, they are involved in some crazy antics. Yuracion Absolon is the biggest example as this. The Big 5 Now these five stories are the most important stories in terms of the cosmology of Xros Revolution.Of course I have a blog for that as well. The Big 5 are; Yuracion Absolon, Sacred Heir, Twin Zodiacs, Universe Reign and Brave Oni. Yuracion Absolon introduces the concept of the multiverse while also going in detail with the Yuracion Devas and 2 of the main 3 Akashic Artifacts. It also introduces some the Angel Hierarchy, but does not go into as much detail. Sacred Heir introduces and mainly focuses on the Mythological Gods as well as going into the history of the multiverse and Angel Hierarchy in detail. Twin Zodiacs goes into extreme detail on Akashic Artifacts and their effects on mortals. Brave Oni goes focuses on the Phordux Weapons as well as Magicians. Finally Universe Reign focuses on the embodiments of all Artes, the Elementals. Category:Blog posts Category:Xros Revolution